Everything has a Drawback
by Kuzlalala
Summary: New Dynamic English Fanfic: Max is a very successful businessman. However, one event will change his life.


**For those who don't know what it is, _New Dynamic English_ is a radio show based on an English learning software, starring Kathy, an ex-journalist, and Max, an ex-businessman. If you have a weird taste, you'll like this radio show.**

**Now let's continue on. In the radio show, Max said that he had a son. However, the software states that Max had _children_. Something's fishy is going on. Enjoy this one-shot!**

Max was in the middle of an important meeting, located miles away from his home, San Francisco. It is usual for a business man who works for a computer company to attend meetings like this. It has become part of Max's lifestyle. The meeting Max was attending is to figure out how to increase the sales of their products. The ash blond haired businessman was paying attention to the one who's currently talking, analyzing and figuring out whether his ideas are effective or useless.

When Max was writing some notes, he felt a vibration in his pocket. Nothing vibrates in his pocket except for his smartphone. Of course Max couldn't answer the call on the spot because he was too busy writing the main points of the speech the man's giving. After quite a long time, Max was still feeling the vibration from his smartphone, despite ignoring it. The smartphone vibrated as if it was demanding him to answer it.

Giving up, Max had finally raised his hand to excuse himself. "I have an urgent phone call," Max said. "Don't be too long, Mr. Wilson," the boss permitted. After he was given permission, Max went out of the room and took out his phone. After opening the smartphone, he found that it's from his wife, Karen. He pressed the answer button to find out what was wrong.

"Hello," Max called. "Is this Karen?"  
>"Yes, Max." Karen answered via phone. "Our daughter, Lauren, is suffering from a terminal illness and I'm bringing her to the hospital."<br>Max was shocked over the devastating news. "'Terminal illness'?" Max questioned. "What do you mean?"  
>"I think it's a heart failure." Karen speculated. "She was holding on to her chest before she passed out."<br>"Okay, just hold on. I'll be there in about 5 hours." Max ended the call and returned to the meeting room. He told his boss that his daughter was in the hospital, and has to immediately return to San Francisco. He was given permission and quickly packed his bags before went to the airport. It takes about 3 hours from the meeting location to San Francisco. After he arrived at San Francisco, he went to the hospital without paying attention to his luggage.

At the hospital, he asked the hospital staff where "Lauren Wilson" is. After he learned where Lauren is located, Max rushed into the room only to see that his only daughter looked very pale with her mother accompanied by Lauren's younger brother, John. The heart rate monitor indicated that her heart was beating very slowly. Max put down his luggage and asked Karen, "So what was wrong with Lauren?" "It was a heart defect," Karen answered. "The doctors wanted to operate her later."

Max approached his dying little girl. "Are you OK, Lauren?" he asked softly. Lauren only nodded. "I'm here for you." Max continued. Lauren smiled weakly. Max wanted to cry, but he didn't want to embarrass the rest of the Wilson family. A few moments later, the doctors came into the room. "It's time for the operation," he said. His assistants brought Lauren outside the room and into the operating room. "I hope she's OK." Karen said.

Hours have passed. John fell asleep in Karen's arms. Max didn't seem any sleepier and couldn't stop thinking about their daughter's life. "Lauren seemed very sad every time you go on business trips like this," the mother said. "She really missed you." "I know," Max said. "I also miss my family including Lauren every time I go on a business trip. That's why I always call back home." They both had worried face marked on them. They're not sure whether their daughter Lauren will make it.

Finally, the door opened and the doctor went out. After the doctor gave the news, Max couldn't hold on his tears any longer and uttered,

"I shouldn't have been a businessman."


End file.
